sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Believe In Myself
Believe in Myself est la chanson finale de l'histoire de Miles "Tails" Prower dans Sonic Adventure et Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Elle est chantée par Karen Brake, puis par Kaz Silver dans la reprise de Sonic Adventure 2. Elle peut être entendue dans Sonic et le Chevalier Noir, en version violoniste, pendant l'introduction du Forgeron en mode Histoire. ''Sonic Adventure'' Paroles When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishin' I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearnin' I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him But that's not somethin' I can do so easily This is not simply my way, my style Gotta get a hold of my life I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher Gotta keep goin' Everything is a brand new challenge for me I will believe in myself This is the only start for me When all alone in my sleep I just go about dreamin' I see myself there, having the same adventure If I just follow you, I will not see the light Now's the time to find my way through this life I'm tryin' so hard to be strong I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher Gotta keep going Everything is a brand new challenge for me I will believe in myself This is the only start for me solo Many friends help me out In return I help them Certain things I can do, and there's things that only I can do No one's alone I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher Gotta keep goin' Everything is a brand new challenge for me I will believe in myself This is the only start for me, me, me ''Sonic Adventure 2'' Paroles When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing Wanna be strong, really wanna be trusted, ahh When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning Wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him But that's not something I can do so easily This is not simply my way, my own style Gotta get a hold of my life I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I've got to fly higher When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming I see myself there, having the same adventure If I just follow you, I will never see the light Now is the time to find my way through this life Trying so hard to be strong I've gotta keep going Everything is a brand new challenge for me And I will believe Believe in myself This is the only way for me solo Many friends help me out, in return I help them Certain things I can do And there are things that only I can do No one's alone I wanna fly high So I can reach the highest of all the heavens Somebody will be Waiting for me so I've got to fly higher Informations complémentaires *La chanson est écrite à partir du point de vue de Tails. Les pronoms de « him » (lui) et « you » se réfèrent à Sonic. *La version de Sonic Adventure 2 est deux fois plus longue que son prédécesseur. *La chanson s'intitule e« Miles », qui est le prénom de Tails, dans la galerie des sons. en:Believe in Myself Catégorie:Sonic Adventure Catégorie:Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Catégorie:Sonic Adventure 2 Catégorie:Sonic et le Chevalier Noir Catégorie:Sonic Lost World Catégorie:Musiques